


Family of Five

by Piehead



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Relationships, implied sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/pseuds/Piehead
Summary: A series dedicated to you and your healthy relationship with four other people. John, Alexander, Lafayette, and Hercules are all there for you and you wouldn't have it any other way.





	Family of Five

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first polyship fic I'm actually choosing to post. I absolutely adore fics about the Hamilsquad being poly and I felt encouraged to write and post this when a friend of mine talked to me about it when I had the idea. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> ~Piehead

You woke up to the feeling of only one pair of arms wrapped around you instead of two, your front pleasantly warm but your back achingly cold. Something was missing and you could place your finger on it immediately, as soon as you cracked your eyes open and saw who was wrapped around you.

It was only you and Hercules.

It was a Tuesday. You knew this to be true because it was just the two of you in bed instead of the five of you, a rare occurrence if it wasn’t a Tuesday. When there were five of you sleeping together, you were constantly warm, juggled between four other people depending on who wanted to cuddle with who for the night. Either way, you weren’t usually cold unless it was a Tuesday morning. The only morning out of the week when it was just you and Hercules in bed together.

John, Alexander, and Lafayette all had class together on Tuesday morning. Well, they technically had the lecture for their online class on Tuesday mornings, but that was beside the point. The point was that three of your lovers were gone, leaving you alone with Hercules. Again. Either the two of you needed to find something to do Tuesday mornings or your date mates needed to drop their early class for a later one.

“What are you thinking?” you heard mumbled above you. You looked up to see Hercules peeking at you through one lidded eye, an eyebrow raised.

“Nothing,” you responded, rubbing your face in his chest a bit before sitting up. You hardly got half way before you were pulled back down again.

“Herc…” you groaned, but Hercules just shook his head.

“Bad enough I already lose three lovers to the mornings, I’m not losing you too.”

You laughed at the statement, a cross between a brief giggle and a snort. Leave it to Hercules…

“Why don’t we have anything to do in the mornings?” you pouted, just as Hercules decided to switch from lying on his side to his back, your head against his chest. “John, Laf, and Alex all have things to do and we just laze around.”

“We have a project for our business class to finish today,” Hercules reminded you. Your mind came back to Business, remembering how much the class had done for you both personally and educationally so far. Business was by far your favourite class.

“Yeah, but we can finish that later. What about  _ now _ ?”

Hercules opened his eyes to look down at you and a slow smile started to cross his features. “I can think of a few things we can do right now.”

You caught his insinuation before you felt something hard against your thigh, a small giggle leaving you just before you reached for your phone.

“I like what you’re thinking but I also have a good idea.” Your devious smile told Hercules that it was something designed against your date mates, but you said nothing as you unlocked your phone and quickly opened the messaging app.

You sent a quick good morning message to the group chat the five of you had, which prompted Hercules to pick up his phone as well at the resounding ‘ping!’ that ran through the otherwise quiet room. Lafayette answered first, telling you immediately who was paying attention to the lecture and who was bored by it. John answered immediately after, and two minutes into the conversation on the lecture Alexander answered.

Laf was asking how you and Hercules were doing since the two of you were finally up, while John was arguing with Alexander over whether or not they should be on their phones during said lecture. You smiled at Hercules and then brought up the fact that the two of you were still in bed, which led John to ask why you hadn’t gotten up yet. Hercules told them that the two of you were too comfortable to move, and then snapped a photo to send at your prompting.

The picture Hercules had taken of the two of you and sent to your other three lovers was of the position you were in currently, you lying on Hercules’ chest, your legs spread open on either side of his hips, wearing one of Lafayette’s shirts. Hercules himself wore a tank top and his boxer briefs. The picture was innocent enough, but it was only the start of them.

Lafayette immediately began to coo about how adorable the two of you looked together like that, which led Alexander to concede the argument with John and say that the photo was way better than any lecture could ever be. It wasn’t the desired effect, so you pushed one of the sleeves off Laf’s shirt off your shoulder and grabbed one of Hercules’ hands to place on your behind, implying a less innocent nature.

Hercules humored you and snapped another picture like that. It didn’t go without a grope either, which put something of a genuinely surprised look on your features.

_ That _ got the effect you wanted out of your date mates. Alexander’s immediate response was “Without us? Really?” while John and Laf seemed to want to leave the lecture immediately, not wanting to miss out on the chance to join in.

“Think we should stop teasing them?” Hercules asked after he saw those messages.

You made a humming noise, before shaking your head. “Let’s kick it up a bit.”

Hercules seemed to get your meaning from the way your hips seemed to move against his. You sat up in his lap, allowing him to take a photo of you with the shirt sliding down even more, showing a bit of your cleavage. At the same time, you took a photo of him looking like the Demi-god he was named for, absolutely stunning even in simple pajamas.

“These are getting progressively not safe for class…” you mumbled, staring at the photo of yourself. You looked down at Hercules, who seemed to agree. He looked up at you and then suddenly rolled his hips, causing you to let out a rather loud moan. In that same instant, he snapped another photo of you at just the right moment, sending it to the group chat.

The response was beautiful; Alex, John, and Laf were planning what times they could leave the lecture to come back. They didn’t want it to be too suspicious so they were planning to leave in ten minute intervals, first John, then Laf, and finally Alexander. You couldn’t help the laugh that left you at reading the messages.

You quickly told them that there was no point in leaving, since they had had no problem leaving you and Hercules alone that morning anyway. John protested immediately, saying that he wanted to stay in bed late but they couldn’t because of class.

“Never stopped them before,” you heard Hercules snort. Another laugh left you and you just stood firm in your messages. Hercules continued taking photos of you and you took them off him, trading off almost as you did things to one another.

Your hand strayed into the waistband of his underwear, you took a picture. His hand came up pinch a nipple, he took a picture. Things escalated quite quickly, and the more photos the two of you sent back and forth the more frustrated your date mates seemed to grow, until Hercules sent a photo of him fucking you and Alexander decided that they would be teased no longer.

Not even ten minutes later, while you and Hercules were still having your somewhat lazy morning sex, the door to the apartment opened and you heard Laf’s, Alexander’s, and John’s voices coming toward the bedroom.

“So kind of you― _ah_ ―to join us,” you moaned from where you were still in Hercules’ lap, looking over at your other lovers. John didn’t even undress more than taking off his shirt and shoes before he was pressed at your back, filling the cold space with warmth, his hands coming around to touch where Hercules’ hands weren’t.

“You’re very cruel, mon tresors,” Laf sighed as he and Alexander undressed as well. Hercules chuckled and turned his head to kiss Alexander when the shorter male pressed against his side, hands running over Hercules’ chest.

“Well― _ ah _ ―you shouldn’t have left,” you decided to say, “No― _ ah _ ―no one to blame bu- _ uh _ -ut yourselves.”

Laf smiled even as he kissed you. You made a tiny noise into the kiss, glad that you had all of your loves with you now.

Tuesday mornings didn’t have to be just two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Was it worth the read? Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, but there's never any pressure to!
> 
> ~Piehead


End file.
